


Шоссе 66

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шоссе 66 (US Route 66, трасса 66) - одна из самых популярных исторических автомагистралей США. Известная также как "Мать дорог", "Главная улица Америки", "Большая диагональная дорога" и "Шоссе Уилла Роджерса", трасса 66 протянулась на 3 940 километров от Чикаго до Лос-Анджелеса. Знаменитое шоссе проходило по территории штатов Иллинойс (484 км), Миссури (510 км), Канзас (21 км), Оклахома (695 км), Техас (299 км), Нью-Мексико (784 км), Аризона (645 км) и Калифорния (505 км).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоссе 66

*

Возле первого перекрёстка Дерек останавливается и смотрит на Кору.

И спрашивает:

— Куда?

Кора пожимает плечами, потому что ей всё равно.

Но Дереку всё равно тоже, к тому же, его решения в последнее время нельзя назвать самыми удачными в жизни.

Поэтому он говорит:

— Выбирай.

Кора раздражённо морщится, но внимательно изучает каждый указатель, чтобы потом ткнуть пальчиком налево.

Дерек кивает и покорно поворачивает руль.

*

«ты не мигель, ты джон»

«?»

«только полный англичанишка-джон мог свалить НЕ ПОПРОЩАВШИСЬ. передай коре, что я буду звать её мисс остин»

*

— Сюда, — говорит Кора.

— Шоссе 66? — удивляется Дерек.

— Помнишь, в детстве мы смотрели старый сериал, — Кора отворачивается к окну. — Всегда хотела проехаться по нему.

— Бунтовщики, гонщики и искатели приключений, — хмыкает Дерек. — И почему меня не удивляет эта мечта?

Кора показывает ему язык:

— Надо было брать Стайлза, он бы воспринял эту идею с восторгом.

— Да уж. Тут был бы уместнее его Джип. Или мой Камаро.

— У тебя есть Камаро? — Кора смотрит на него точь-в-точь, как смотрела в детстве. Как на самого крутого старшего братика в мире.

— У меня был Камаро, — уточняет Дерек.

— И у тебя поднялась рука сменить детку-Камаро на Тойоту? Дерек, мы больше не родня!

Дерек закатывает глаза.

Перед его глазами мелькает среднего размера прямоугольный дорожный знак с неожиданной надписью «Если вы не знаете».

Через пять миль надпись получает логическое продолжение: «где вы находитесь».

А потом и ещё одно — «вам тут самое место».

Дерек хмыкает.

Всё именно так.

*

«если на гербе калифорнии медведь значит ли это что медведи-оборотни правили нашим штатом?»

«Три. Часа. Утра. Стайлз»

«нет неподходящего времени для новых знаний. так что насчёт медведей?»

*

Кора заставляет его останавливаться у каждой ржавеющей заправки, у каждого заброшенного мотеля, и обещает оставить здесь навсегда, если он не перестанет светить глазами в кадр.

— Я стащила айфон у блондинистой цыпочки в ЛА и завела свой инстаграмм, — говорит она. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Стайлз волновался.

— Ты ещё и клептоманка, — констатирует Дерек. — Вернёмся домой, сдам тебя шерифу.

— Ну да, — ухмыляется Кора. — Стой смирно и сними рубашку.

— Это ещё зачем? — хмурится Дерек.

— Ты дурак? Я же собираюсь сделать мой инстаграмм популярным.

Если подумать, Дерек никогда не любил подростков.

*

«мотель с вигвамами!!!»

«Да»

«МОТЕЛЬ С ВИГВАМАМИ!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111»

«Да, Стайлз»

«ЧУВАК ШОССЕ 66 Я ВАС НЕНАВИЖУ ВЫ УЕХАЛИ ПО НЕМУ БЕЗ МЕНЯ»

*

Дерек перехватывает Кору за локоть.

— Далеко собралась? — он очень старается держать себя в руках, но в голосе всё равно прорываются рычащие нотки.

— Не особо, — Кора упрямо поджимает губы, что свидетельствует о том, что она намерена сделать, как решила. И что мнение Дерека её не волнует. — Собираюсь потерять девственность вон с тем парнем.

Дерек смотрит на «вон того парня» самым убийственным взглядом из своего арсенала.

— Не получится, — говорит Кора. — Кажется, он немного под кайфом. Встретимся утром у машины, окей?

Дерек кивает, а потом берёт с ближайшего стола бутылку и разбивает о голову «вон того парня».

*

«драка в придорожном баре?»

«дерек банальнее этого только свадьба в лас вегасе»

«хотя фотка за решёткой собрала сто тыщ лайков»

«не забудьте съездить в большой каньон и повыть»

«Символ Аризоны похож на тебя»

«ДЕРЕК Я НЕ ГРЁБАННЫЙ ЕНОТ!!!»

*

— Кора, — в который раз зовёт её Дерек.

На этот раз она расщедривается на ответ:

— Всё еще с тобой не разговариваю.

— Ты со мной не разговариваешь весь штат Нью-Мексико, — вздыхает Дерек.

Подростки.

Дерек понимает, почему у него не сложилось со своей стаей.

Подростков можно использовать как психологическое оружие.

— И я намерена продолжить не разговаривать с тобой и весь штат Техас, — заявляет Кора, вскидывая подбородок.

— Как насчёт Оклахомы? — интересуется Дерек.

Кора морщится, а потом с визгом приказывает остановиться и хватается за свой краденный айфон.

Ну конечно, техасские кактусы ведь коренным образом отличаются от кактусов Нью-Мексико.

*

«На въезде в Коннектикут нет таблички «Мы извиняемся»

«чёрт возьми везде сплошной фотошоп»

*

— Я хочу их.

— Я ни разу не видел тебя в туфлях, — резонно замечает Дерек.

— Потому что у меня не было ИХ, — последнее местоимение Кора произносит с придыханием, продолжая плотоядно разглядывать выставленные на витрине туфли.

— Могу я пошутить по поводу красных туфелек в Канзасе? — спрашивает Дерек.

Кора пинает его в голень.

Как в старые добрые времена.

Честно, Дерек уже начинает случать по тем дням, когда Кора недоверчивым волчонком старалась держаться подальше.

— Ты можешь дать мне свою кредитку, — требовательно говорит она.

— Ты не попросишь у меня ещё и платье?

— По-твоему, я буду носить их с джинсами? — возмущается Кора.

На Дерека сочувственно смотрит парень, выходящий из магазина вслед за рыжей девчонкой с тремя большими пакетами.

Точно.

Бог есть, и он даёт людям испытания в виде сестёр.

*

«у вашего дяди снова поехала крыша»

«Что ты имеешь в виду?»

«Стайлз»

«Стайлз?»

«Это не смешно, Стайлз»

«спёр мобильник у финстока. ситуация под контролем. я крут»

*

Кора отбирает у Дерека телефон и двадцать минут хихикает над последним сообщением Стайлза.

— Я чувствовала, что Стайлза можно брать на дело, — сообщает она.

— Только попробуй, — предупреждает Дерек. — Выпорю обоих.

— Ну, Стайлзу-то положим может и понравиться, но лично я против. Можешь поставить меня в угол и лишить сладкого.

— Ты же не ешь сладкого.

— Дерек, — Кора вздыхает. — В этом весь смысл.

— Тебя не волнует, что случилось с Питером?

— Они справятся. Хотя, учитывая мягкосердечность малыша-альфы, от дяди мы так просто не избавимся. Знаешь, у нас очень дисфункциональная семья, нам нужен хороший психолог.

— К чему портить жизнь хорошему психологу? — спрашивает Дерек.

*

«я скормил свой телефон питеру. надеюсь у него несварение потому что отец сказал что в следующий раз купит мне запас древних телефонов без выхода в интернет. ОТ ВАШЕЙ СЕМЬИ ОДНИ ПРОБЛЕМЫ ДЕРЕК»

«Я не буду на это отвечать»

«мои претензии обоснованы чувак»

«Что случилось с Питером?»

«я напишу тебе письмо на мыло. художественно оформленное. потому что это точно войдёт в анналы истории оборотней. анналы, гы»

«гейская шуточка? у нас всё так серьёзно?»

«кора верни телефон брату»

«как догадался?»

«почувствовал сердцем»

«ДА?»

«нет. просто дерек древность и пишет соблюдая все правила. он не знает сокращений представляешь???»

«Перестаньте обсуждать меня за моей спиной»

«упс»

*

— Я уже извинилась. Ты что собираешься не разговаривать со мной весь Иллинойс? Это очень по-девчачьи. То есть, мне можно, а тебе — нет. Таков закон жанра, — Кора прикусывает губу и даже выглядит какой-то обеспокоенной и немного виноватой.

— Не смей больше брать мой телефон, не спросив, — говорит ей Дерек.

— Хорошо, — Кора кивает.

— Не влезай в мою переписку.

— Ладно, я же не знала, что ты так взбесишься, — она скрещивает руки на груди и надувает губы. И Дерек спешит продолжить, пока его ещё и не оставили виноватым:

— Больше ты так не сделаешь. И начнёшь меня слушаться.

Кора взвивается:

— Я без тебя прожила семь лет, справлюсь и сей…

— Теперь я рядом, — перебивает её Дерек. — И я всегда буду помогать тебе, хочешь ты этого или нет. Мы семья.

Кора внимательно смотрит на него, а потом молча отворачивается.

Дереку и самому трудно начать доверять.

*

«знаешь что в чикаго прямоугольные небоскрёбы потому что чикагцам было похер что недостаток солнечного света плохо влияет на эмоциональное состояние людей и вгоняет в депрессию?»

«Теперь знаю»

«я это к тому что ты и так слишком мрачный для этого города. БЕГИ ДЕРЕК БЕГИ»

*

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой, — говорит Кора. — Давай сбежим в Канаду? Там много лесов и разрешены браки между геями.

Дерек решает проигнорировать вторую часть.

— У меня есть другое предложение, — отвечает он.

Дерек почти уверен, что Джексон и Кора найдут общий язык.

*

«судя по тому что сообщение обошлось мне в 2$ рискну предположить что ваши волчьи задницы покинули территорию сша»

«Тогда перестань писать»

«я угадал? я точно угадал. правильно сплавь мисс остин мистеру ящерице я всё ещё обижен на англичан пусть пострадают»

«Англичане не виноваты в том, что я уехал не попрощавшись»

«вообще я имел в виду политическую ситуацию в мире. ты бы новости смотрел а. и ну у тебя и ЭГО»

«Ты ещё не банкрот?»

«ты ничего не знаешь джон слоу. ЗАВЕДИ УЖЕ СКАЙП»

*

Дерек возвращается домой (их квартира в Лондоне тоже с дырой, только в потолке, под этой дырой стоит металлический таз, куда капает вода).

Джексон открывает ему дверь после третьего звонка (Кора потеряла ключи, Кора маленькая мстительная сучка, которую он позавчера утащил из клуба в разгар веселья).

— Привет, — говорит Джексон и зевает во весь рот. — Трансатлантический перелёт такая хуйня. 

— Привет, — кивает Дерек. 

— Джексон привёз тебе подарок от Стайлза, — Кора возникает на пороге комнаты и хищно улыбается. — Он очень милый.

— Да уж, — согласно кивает Джексон. — Я почти расплакался, когда его увидел.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

Два засранца.

Дерек отстраняет Кору и проходит на кухню.

Там, на столе, заставленном кружками, лежит билет до Нью-Йорка, фотография Стайлза в толстовке с эмблемой Колумбийского на фоне Статуи Свободы и записка:

«мой джип стоил дешевле. буду ждать тебя на крыше эмпайр стэйт билдинг как в самой дешёвой мелодраме потом по плану женитьба в лас вегасе и белый заборчик. возражения?»

*

«Никаких» 


End file.
